


What Happens on a Stakeout...

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts were supposed to be boring, but apparently not everyone thought that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on a Stakeout...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinky_Hippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual Content  
>  **Word Count** : 581  
>  **Written For** : hinky_hippo's [February 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/173476.html?thread=2578596#t2578596) Prompt

She had only been at NCIS for a few months, but she already knew something was different with the other two members of the team. Oh, they seemed to accept her presence and they had no problem including her in the investigations. She was even able to banter and joke with them. Working in so-called 'men only' environments all her life had given her a thick skin, but with them she didn't need it as much.

But what did puzzle her was what happened anytime a case needed a stakeout. She wasn't a fan of stakeouts. Being a confined space (car, room, etc.) for an extended period of time with one other person and needed to remain focus on whatever was being watched was boring as hell. However, everytime the word stakeout was mentioned, Tony would get excited and she'd catch a small smile quirking Gibbs' lips. It was unnerving.

This was the third stakeout and for the third time, they told her they could handle the night watch and if it was still needed they would get one of the cold case agents to assist her. She offered to go with them to the dingy empty apartment across from their suspect, but they had turned her down.

Deciding to take the initiative, she stayed at the office the evening doing research. If they didn't involve her in the stakeout, she would try another angle. Her work paid off just before midnight and she realized the suspect they were staking out was no longer a suspect.

Logically, she knew she could have given them a call and let them know what she found. Instead, she found herself grabbing her things and making her way to the apartment. Them cutting her out was making her curious and curiosity was a good trait for a federal agent.

Once she was in front of the door, she debated on if she should knock or just go in when she heard the sound. It was a groan and the only reason she could think one of them would be making that sound was from injury. So she drew her gun and burst through the door, prepared to save them both.

She froze on the other side door, just barely keeping her gun from dropping to the floor. The sight before her was the last thing she expected, especially from those two. Gibbs, was leaning beside the window, his eyes fixed on the target down below. Tony was on his knees in front of the other man, his mouth wrapped around Gibbs' cock jutting from open pants.

It was Gibbs that noticed her first, his blue eyes locking on to her. Something in his body language must have alerted Tony because he stopped moving and looked up at her. He started to pull his back, but Gibbs slipped a hand onto his head and pushed him back down, holding him in place.

They stayed frozen that way for minutes. No one moved and no one able to spoke. Then she found her voice.

"I- uh- found something. We're looking at the wrong guy."

"You could've called, Kate."

She nodded, "Next time I will. I think I'll just head home and let you guys wrap _things_ up here."

As she shut the door behind her, she heard Gibbs speaking, "You heard her, DiNozzo. Wrap things up."

If his mouth hadn't been occupied, she was sure she would have heard Tony's voice answering, "On it, Boss."


End file.
